


Hamilton?!

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: :UU, Alex turns into a kid, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when James Madison opens the front door at two in the morning to find a familiar looking baby crying in a cradle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What'd I Miss?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction so i hope it isn't tHAT cringy and stuff. hamilton is my new favorite thing owo i found the idea of jefferson and madison having to take care of baby hamilton really amusing so i had to write about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Numbers, James. Count for me.”

    It wasn’t even dawn yet when Madison heard a knock on the door. Normally, he would ignore it and try to fall back asleep but he swore he heard some crying outside. Despite the rumors of him being emotionless and overconfident, which he blames Jefferson for, entirely, it couldn’t be farther from the truth. Anyone who spent a number of time with him knew he was very insecure and emotional. However, he insisted on putting on a confident appearance to support his best friend.

  
     Stumbling against the wall, he quickly groped for the switch, flinching as the light filled his tired, brown eyes. James turned it off and instead went for a nicely lit candle. He quickly rushed to the door and tried to look as presentable as possible before grabbing the doorknob and twisting it open.

  
    To his dismay, there wasn’t a single person in sight. Madison let out a few, quiet curses. His brain had caught up with his actions and he realized just how stupid he had been- opening the front door for a random stranger at two in the morning? What was he thinking? He was ready to head back and take another long nap when suddenly a wail rang in his ears.

  
    He glanced down and saw a cradle. Suddenly, he felt his stomach flip over. There was most definitely baby in the cradle- a _baby_! James can’t recall the last time he ever saw a child as small as this one. A sense of care washed over him as he picked up the silver cradle. Just as he feared, a sobbing baby with eerily familiar eyes was situated inside, sniffling as his tiny hands wrapped around the baby blue blanket. Eyes wide, Madison read the note stuck on the blanket:

 

    “Take care of this baby. Should he die, you will feel more than pain."

  
    The short man carried in the cradle and the baby inside. Making sure no one else was around, he closed the door gently. He had no clue as to how to take care of children. James sat awkwardly on the couch staring at the baby, not saying a single word. If _Hamilton_ was here, the man would've surely made fun of him before not having anything to say. Taking in more of the child's features, he realized just how similar the kid was to his opponent. In fact, they looked _too_ similar.

  
    James could feel his throat get tighter and tighter the more he observed the baby. How did he not notice in the first place? The familiar eyes made sense now (it  _was_ a sight he had to see every day during classes). The child's face wasn't even in Hamilton's usual smug grin but it was just so.. fitting. But.. how?

  
    “Hamilton?!”

  
    The baby stared back with a sloppy smile, giggling and clapping his small hands.

  
    Madison picked up the baby and squinted his eyes, praying that this was just a prank Hamilton and his gang of friends set up. Yeah, he would be _furious_ if was, but at least then he wouldn't have to take care of a baby. He decided this was not going to just be his problem so he set the baby down and quickly darted across the room to dial his roommate (who was probably still “working” at the “library”). Of course, Jefferson (being the reliable friend he is) didn't pick up, even after three calls. James was close to the point of just meeting him in person when the phone finally picked up.

  
    “James, you realize it’s _two in the goddamn morning_ , right? Do you miss me that much?” Jefferson sounded extremely tired and annoyed, which wasn't anything new. He opened his mouth to respond when suddenly Alexander screeched out crying for no apparent reason. The short man’s eyes widened even more than before as he rushed over to calm the child. However, by the time he went over, both Alex and Jefferson had gone quiet.

  
    “Madison, what the _hell_ is going on-”

  
    Cue more gross sobbing. James closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He got stressed out super easily, sure, but this time there was shouting, crying, _and_ children involved. What a lovely way to start the day, indeed. Suddenly memories started flashing through his head- his first love, his first heart break, the first time he met Alexander and Thomas, everything- the man felt his knees buckling when suddenly he shook himself back to reality - “Numbers, James. Count for me.”

  
    “One.. two.. three... f-four.. five. Five.. four.. t-three two one.” He clutched his head while muttering the numbers back to Thomas. Numbers. Counting seemed to be able to bring him back from panicking. After a few minutes of silence, James muttered, “Thomas. Please get back here. Please.”

  
    “James, you know I’m busy right now.”

  
    “Please. I need you-I need your help. It's important.”

  
    “.. Fine. I’ll be there in five.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Madison. Whose baby is that- Why the hell are you holding a baby in the first place? You don't even like children-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa here's the second chapter! sorry for not updating earlier haha!

    Madison shut off his phone and rubbed his head once more, muttering underneath his breath. He shot a glance down at Alex to make sure he was doing okay (since, you know, that was what one did when taking care of babies) when he saw the child with two arms in the air.

  
    The man scrunched up his face in confusion, not sure what he was supposed to do. His squinted eyes observed the child, thinking about every interaction he had with children, when it suddenly clicked that Alexander probably wanted to be picked up. James’s face softened as he went over to the baby, who was now babbling senselessly with a large grin. Chuckling, he muttered to himself, “Only this one time, Hamilton.”

  
    He started to wrap his arms around the child and awkwardly lifted him in the air. Alex started to coo, nestling into his arms. James felt a bit of pride- his arms were pretty comfortable and welcoming (if he could say so himself). The two of them both enjoyed each others comfort but the older man was a bit unwilling to admit it.

  
    Five minutes later, Jefferson was barging to the room without warning him in advanced, like usual. Madison almost fell off the couch when he heard the door slam open. James would have scolded the man for being so inconsiderate and loud but he realized his roommate’s face was a good enough price to pay. A loud thump was heard as grocery bags and Thomas's jaw dropped to the ground. He had to stop himself from snickering right there and then.

  
    “Madison, what the hell-”

  
    Alexander, stirred awake by the loud noises, started to scream, squirming to get closer to James. With a surge of protectiveness, Madison, in return, protectively held the child closer to his body.

  
    “Thomas!” A scowl replacing his smile on this face as he scolded his friend, “Can you please be quieter?”

  
    The short-tempered man asked again, this time his voice was a bit more level and calm but still held a bit of worry and confusion, “Madison. Whose baby is that-  Why the hell are you holding a baby in the _first place?_ You don't even _like_ children-”

  
    James frowned, not completely sure why he was in the first place either. Instead of explaining, he decided to just give him the note, “I don’t know.”

  
    Skimming over the note a couple of times, Thomas let out a groan, “Why am I included in this? I don’t want to take care of some stupid baby for someone.”

  
    “Look, I don’t want to either, but we have to take care of Alexander or else-”

  
    "Wait, what the hell?" Jefferson's face started to turn a shade of crimson as the second passed, “You named the baby Alexander? Madison, are you out of your f-”

  
    “Dude, it _is_ Alexander! He’s- he’s turned into a _baby_ now or- or something. I don’t know what happened but it’s so strange and I have no idea-”

  
    Thomas snapped, brushing his hand through his mass of curly hair as he let out an annoyed groan, “I leave for a few hours and I come back to this-”

  
    Madison couldn't _believe_ Jefferson right now- even if the baby was Alexander, he was a baby nonetheless. He was getting more and more furious by the second (which was  _never_ a good thing) and he could feel a headache coming again. Even worse, his phone started to ring a loud tune and he was _sure_ it was Mr. Washington.

    "Thomas, can you please hold the baby for me. I need to take this call." The short man walked closer to his roommate, arms extended to transfer the child over. However, the other man seemed to be moving back with a look of disgust at the thought of holding baby Alexander.

    James's face was getting super red, his voice spilling the tiniest bit of anger, “Jefferson, please _hold the baby_.”

    Apparently he hasn't called Jefferson by his last name in such an angry manner because Thomas took the baby without a single word, eyes wide as he watched Madison storm off, muttering things a baby shouldn't ever hear. Jefferson had half the mind to comfort his roommate but he knew James needed space. Sighing, he stared down at the baby, not so sure as to what he should do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd love some feedback and advice if anyone is willing to offer x3 just remember this is my first time writing a fanfiction!! thank you for reading :> ill update with chapter three asap!!

**Author's Note:**

> aaand i hope you enjoyed it! please tell me if i did anything wrong ;w; i'll get chapter two up asap !!


End file.
